


Il profumo del giallo

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Colors, Family Problems, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I colori a cera hanno l'odore dei colori a cera, tranne il giallo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il profumo del giallo

#  Il profumo del giallo

  
  
  
  


  
  
_Viola_.  
  
In mezzo al banchetto circolare, dove sono seduti i bambini con le mani impiastricciate e il moccio al naso, ci sono decine di colori. Loki sceglie il viola, per disegnare Odino, perché il viola è il colore della magia, della nobiltà e della superiorità e Odino è questo, situato in mezzo al foglio bianco, austero, grande, plumbeo.  
  
La sua presenza nel disegno sembra subito ingombrante e Loki si chiede perché.  
  
Lo ha disegnato nella stessa posizione in cui l'ha visto la prima volta, seduto su una poltrona, accanto ad una finestra, con quello sguardo che guarda lontano -che non guarda mai Loki. Vedono tutto, ma non Loki che lo chiama papà e sta lontano dagli altri bambini. Odino non lo guarda. Parla perché Odino ha parlato la prima volta che l'ha visto, ma rimane sul foglio piatto e plumbeo.  
  
L'odore del colore a cera viola che tiene in mano Loki -e quindi anche del disegno- è diverso da quello di Odino: Odino ha un odore non molto particolare, a tratti quasi steriotipato, di un uomo che fuma la pipa e che legge molto. L'odore che ora Loki considera quello di un uomo saggio, quello di fumo e libri impolverati, e che quando crescerà riconoscerà come un odore di lontananza.  
  
Perché Odino vede tutto e non vede Loki. Sembra così a lui fin da ora.  
  
Il colore a cera ha l'odore del colore a cera, però, e Loki ne prende un altro, mentre sul foglio Odino parla -dice quello che gli ha detto quando lo ha accolto a casa sua. Lo può chiamare papà, può considerarsi suo figlio- e la maestra passa trai banchi illuminati dalla luce del sole.  
  
Il viola è un colore lontano.  
  
 _Blu_.  
  
Il blu è un colore che piace tanto a Loki. È il colore della sua terra natale, dei ghiacciai salati che sembrano galleggiare leggermente sulla superficie del mare. È il colore del cielo che nessuno si degna di guardare, tranne pochi pazzi e i cani che ululano alla luna piena.  
  
Il blu è il colore di una madre. Mamma Frigg e Madre Terra. Loro, che nella loro peculiarità condividono tante cose.  
  
Nemmeno Frigg si vede, quando accanto c'è Odino. Lei, che la prima volta che l'aveva conosciuta stava col gomito poggiato sulla poltrona del marito e lo guardava con quel misto di affetto -come si potrebbe provare affetto per un bambino che nemmeno conosci?- e severità.  
  
Mamma Frigg non ha parlato molto, ma ha spostato dal suo viso i capelli di Loki -neri neri, come un buco che finisce al centro della Terra. Gli ha anche sorriso, ma il viso di mamma è stato cancellato velocemente dalla testa di Loki, perché quella donna era esattamente come il cielo: rimane sotto i tuoi occhi per tutta la vita, ma non per questo rimani a guardarlo, non per questo ricordi le sue sfumature -devi alzare continuamente il viso, per ricordarti il suo colore.  
  
E Mamma Frigg ha lo stesso profumo dei ghiacciai salati delle sue terre, con un pizzico di prodotti per lavare la casa e sapone alla lavanda. Tuttavia il disegno di lei non profuma in questo modo, odora di cera.  
  
Frigg è lì, poggiata sulla poltrona con la testa inclinata e sorride. Ma rimane piatta nelle sue due dimensioni e presto Loki se ne dimentica.  
  
Va a scegliere un altro colore.  
  
 _Giallo_.  
  
Il giallo è un colore particolare. È vivace, è primaverile, è _vivo_. Un colore splendente che prende tutta l'attenzione presente in una stanza. Un colore che vuol dire vita -poi vuol dire anche gelosia, a volte invidia.  
  
Thor lo colora completamente di giallo. Lui, piccolo, con quel libro sulle mani che è troppo piccolo, che era illustrato ma ha abbandonato lo stesso. La prima cosa che ha fatto quando lo ha visto è stato, sì, sorridere e sembrare molto più splendente di quel che già era.  
  
Loki aveva pensato fosse per colpa dei suoi capelli lunghi, che gli andavano sugli occhi, quando aveva la nuca abbassata. Anche lui voleva i capelli lunghi. Gli erano sembrato veramente molto belli. Vuole essere splendente un po' come lo è Thor.  
  
Ma loro due sono diversi. Sono il cielo e la notte, sono la luce e il buio. E lo intuisce, Loki, nello stesso momento in cui Thor lo ha trascinato sul pavimento per giocare insieme a lui e colorare un libro. Lo aveva capito quando a scuola lui non aveva neanche un amico e Thor aveva una piccola banda di idioti. Lo sa. Non è stupido.  
  
Ha un odore particolare, per di più, Thor. Un odore che Loki sa riconoscere da lontano, perché non tutti hanno quel tipo di… profumo forte, senza essersi spruzzato qualcosa sul corpo. (Thor, semplicemente, passa molto tempo a giocare vicino a luoghi particolari.)  
  
Sa di incenso e ferro, suo fratello, il che gli dà un qualcosa di nobile e anche umile -umiltà che dovrebbe imparare. _Dovrebbe_.  
  
Quando entra in una stanza Thor, il piccolo sole, tutti lo guardano, anche Odino, col suo sguardo che sembra andare troppo lontano per guardare chiinque sia vicino a lui. Anche quello di mamma Frigg, che si dimentica di guardarlo, a volte.  
  
E Loki lo odia.  
  
Ama il profumo che emana, gli fa alzare lo sguardo e sorridere -poco poco, certo, non tanto. No, non tanto-, ma lo odia. Odia Thor.  
  
Lo fa sorridere anche adesso. Il Thor disegno legge con troppa concentrazioni le immagini e il suo profumo esce dal disegno, perché è così che funziona a volte. Non sa di colore a cera, sa di _Thor_.  
  
La maestra si avvicina a lui, con i capelli tirati all'indietro e quella falsa curiosità che fa dire di tutto ai bambini -ma non a Loki. Si accovaccia accanto alla sua piccola sedia e guarda il disegno. Arriccia le labbra.  
  
Dice che non era quello che avevano chiesto di fare. Gli chiede: "Dove sei tu?", perché il compito era quello di fare un autoritratto e lui lì non c'è. "Dove sei?"  
  
La maestra è stupida e non ci vuole un genio per capirlo. Quella è una scena a cui Loki ha assistito, un disegno dal suo pinto di vista, no?  
  
L'odore d'incenso sembra voler diventare invadente, travolgente. Dolce. L'odore del giallo è avvolgente. A Loki piace come odore.  
  
Passa le sue mani impiastricciate sul disegno, mentre la disegna continua a fargli domande -come se non sapesse che ha detto alla mamma di mandarlo da uno psicologo perché non vuole fare amicizia con nessuno. Quando le sue manine da bambino passano sul foglio, scompaiono Odino e Frigg dal disegno.  
  
Rimane solo Thor, il suo profumo, il profumo del giallo.  
  
La maestra sospira e se ne va da qualche altro bambino che crede bisognoso. Loki guarda il foglio.  
  
Lì, in mezzo, come un sole splendente, Thor ha il capo chino.  
  
Hanno detto a Loki di disegnare un suo autoritratto. Lui ha disegnato la prima volta in cui ha incontrato la sua famiglia.  



End file.
